Enfermés à L'intérieur
by Schizoid7Loner
Summary: How Kid managed to get locked in a rental with no way of getting out he'll never know. But that isn't really the most pressing matter at the moment….because right now there is a thin girl bundled up in the backseat muttering that she doesn't really know how to deal with this. KidxFemaleCrona. I am attempting humor, that should be warning enough.


**Title: Enfermés à L'intérieur**

**Alternative title: Verrouillez**

**A/N: This is the result of being on a sugar high at 3 in the morning. **

**Summary: How Kid managed to get locked in a rental with no way of getting out he'll never know. But that isn't really the most pressing matter at the moment….because right now there is a thin girl bundled up in the backseat muttering that she doesn't really know how to deal with this.**

**Disclaimer: It just occurred to me that I have not been including disclaimers in my other stories, I keep on getting distracted by the, apparently electrically powered, train of thought located in my head. I'll be sure to remedy that small issue…oh, and I don't own Soul Eater (see what I mean). **

**Quick note: italics are Kid's thoughts, and I apologize if this seems a little out of character for Kid, but because the focus placed on Kid is less extensive in the anime when compared to Black Star and Maka….I figure I am free to wreak havoc BUAHAHAHAHA! By the way, sorry it took so long to upload this, if it had been up to me I would have submitted this two weeks ago...unfortunately my parents kicked me off the computer for awhile. I'll do my best to post another story soon! Assuming I don't get grounded again. **

**Another addition to Kid and Crona three months awareness, feel free to tell me how you think I did on this one. I'm trying to improve my writing! **

**Alright shutting up now.**

**And here…**

**We….**

_**Go.**_

* * *

It's cold.

That's the first thought that pops into Kid's head when the handle on the car door refuses to move. He jiggles the handle around for a good twenty seconds before he realizes that it's no use, it's stuck. For a moment he just stares in wonder at the stiff handle before shrugging it off and pressing the button to his side to open the other doors, he waits for the click of the automatic doors swooshing open to reach his ears. Five minutes later Kid is still seated in the drivers seat discreetly attempting to open the car doors.

Oh Death…..well, this isn't very good news now is it?

Kid leans back in his seat, silently, an impassive expression etched across his face. The doors are locked, It's snowing, and it is very cold.

It. Is. Damn. Cold.

Kid's face is an expressionless mask, he is perfectly calm and at peace, he's not worried, not concerned at all….or at least that is the face that he presents. Under the still water however is a much different story.

Shit….how's he going to fix this?

Running his fingers through his hair, Kid allows a sigh to slither out of his throat. He makes a mental note to never purchase a rental….ever again. He mentally smacks himself (eight times for good measure) for listening to Soul in the first place! He knew this wasn't a good idea! He knew the asymmetrical screaming deathtrap of a rental was evil, but no, he just had to let Soul cajole him into doing this!

"_Come on man…..Crona's never ridden a car before. Don't you want to give her that?"_

That had been it, all it had taken to convince Kid to put in the money for the car. Kid flushes in embarrassment at how easily he had been persuaded, as soon as Soul had mentioned Crona's name, the details had ceased to matter. Soul knew perfectly well that if it was for Crona, Kid would do anything and everything to make her smile, and Soul evidently exploited that.

'_Crona dear….you'll be the death of me….' _

…..

…..

…_..._

'_CRONA!'_

It takes every ounce of self restraint the he has not to bang his head against the steering wheel repeatedly. Crona, how could he forget! In his frustration he had momentarily forgotten about the swordswomen's presence, how was she going to react to this?

"K-K-Kid…w-why a-are we s-still in t-the c-car?" A shaky yet oddly soothing voice questions from the back seat. It was through blood, sweat, and a heck of a lot of tears that Black Star and Maka had managed to get her into the car, and even then she was too afraid to sit up front in the passenger seat. His stomach nearly plummets when the realization that he will have to explain their unfortunate predicament to her hits him like a sack of flour.

'_A symmetrical sack of flour, mind you…wait, that's not the point!'_

He doesn't want to upset the poor girl, that and he does not want to be the one to traumatize Crona with the knowledge that a car can indeed hold you hostage. She's got enough traumatic experiences as it is without him adding yet another one, and so far not being a part of any of those dreaded memories is the only thing he has that can contribute positively to operation woo-incredibly-cute-meister-Crona-Makenshi. Or rather had…..after today, Crona will most likely run away screaming at the top of her lungs in the opposite direction if he so much as steps within fifteen feet of her.

Death the Kid had been paying a lot of attention to Crona as of late, at first he had denied it outright and told himself that she was simply a close friend like Patty or Liz. Of course his heart, being the idiotically stubborn organ it was, supplied his brain with very _very _pleasant images of the sword meister in various convoluted scenarios that made it nearly impossible for him to hold on to the security blanket that she was just his _friend_, let alone avoid blushing in her presence. Add the fact that her soul fit perfectly with his, and you've got a shinigami head over heels in love with you.

Crona Makenshi.

A witch.

Romeo and Juliet, anyone?

Still, in his defense, he thought his chances of obtaining the affections of Crona were not so bad, he might have to argue the matter with his father, but honorable father was decently reasonable. And Crona was sweet enough to allow him to talk to her, maybe spend some one-on-one time with him…..

Now though, Soul had unknowingly put him in a difficult situation that stands a good chance at dashing whatever hopes he has of wining her heart.

'_Damn you Soul!' _

"K-Kid-k-kun…is everything alright?" Her honeyed tone eases his anxiety to a crawl, Kid raises his previously pensive stare to look in her direction.

"Oh….Yes, everything is alright." Maybe if he remains calm Crona will not be alarmed….

"O-oh, o-ok, t-thank y-you for t-taking m-me with y-you, I t-think I'll g-get out now…" Kid's eyes widen at this and he quickly looks down at her fingers which are already wrapping themselves around the door handle. No! He leans back and his arm flashes out at lighting speed as his hand grips her wrist.

"C-Crona! Why don't you stay in here for a moment longer?" He meant to sound a little more confident and smooth than that, not exclaiming that sentence might have also helped the situation. She is staring straight at him now, soft lips slightly parted in shock at his sudden outburst, and eyes just a little wider than usual.

"A-alright s-shinigami-kun.." She says back quietly, a bewildered expression gracing her features. Her hand drops into her lap, as does the pace of his heart. Yes, perhaps he can manage to just keep her inside a little longer….he'll break it to her slowly…

The seconds tick by and Crona's gaze remains glued to Kid's face. He can feel his spine tingling as her intense cyan irises bore into him. Her confused countenance is still present, and her lips have not moved from that small O form. Kid watches her as well for a couple of seconds before his hormones take over and he has to look away. It's not that he doesn't like the attention, or that he would rather not look at her face. It's just that…..well, it is a lot easier to form a coherent plan in his head without being distracted by the object of his affections. Why is she still staring at him so deeply anyways? Crona certainly pays attention to you, however she does not typically look directly at you when awaiting an explanation, response…or anything really. Crona has a tendency to flit her eyes around instead of looking at you when speaking, it's one of her quirks (Kid secretly finds this adorable).

Furthermore, Crona only actually looks at you about five to six times during a conversation, and when she does look at you it's normally no longer than two seconds….Crona has been staring at Kid for approximately eleven seconds now…..

Not that he catalogs the duration and tendencies of Crona's visage.

Heh, heh….come on, don't b-be r-ridicules…..

He does _not _obsess over Crona, really, what kind of reaper obsesses over one girl like that?

Even if she is the girl of his dreams.

And possesses one of the purest souls in existence.

And has the silkiest pink hair he has ever had the pleasure of stroking.

With generous wide hips, and a tiny waist…..

Needless to say, by the time he is through thinking this over the blood rushing north is no longer the problem.

'_Oh god not now!'_

Kid's head snaps down ashamed of having thoughts like _that _concerning Crona. She's so innocent and childlike it's astonishing, and here he is thinking of ways to defile the girl when he should be figuring a way out of thi-

His hand is still wrapped around her wrist.

'_well…..that's embarrassing' _

He hurriedly lets go of her wrist.

"Crona, I am so sorry, I didn't realize!-"

"It's o-ok s-shinigami-kun.."

He's gaping at her as her cheeks flush grey and she turns away, head turning slightly towards the window. He can't be sure, but he is almost certain that he heard her giggle.

'_so…endearing…'_

He leans back in his seat as he breaths in deeply, he should really tell her that he's not the one keeping her from going outside….he'll tell her soon, for now he is going to figure out a solution…he can't believe he forgot his phone-

"_Click, click"_

"S-shinigami-kun….w-why is the d-door stuck-k?"

'_CRAP!'_

His neck is in pain from how quickly his head snapped to attention. His legs feel like jelly, and his heart is hammering in his chest.

'_There is a door back there too idiot! She just tried to open it a couple of minutes ago, of course she was going to try again!' _

He steadily turns to look at the witch in the back seat as he gulps down the adrenaline rush. Obviously Kid had not been fully prepared for this. Never a good thing.

"K-kid-kun…?"

He sucks in a deep breath before slowly letting it out, now is probably a good time to stop his heart from jumping out of his chest.

"Interesting s-situation we are in…"

'_easy now….don't want her to worry'_

"You see…."

'_that's it…'_

"We are locked in with no way out…And I have no idea how we're going to solve this"

'_YOU FRIGGIN IDIOT!'_

He's going to blow out his brains with a shot gun, he swears. He is going to find a shot gun in this Devil's carriage and blow the useless organ out of his skull, and if by some miracle there isn't a weapon in the rental, he will somehow ghost through the car door and find a sawed off rifle to take himself out. He figures if Chuck Norris can do such a thing, a Grimm reaper will be able to do something equally implausible.

Crona is sitting completely and irrevocably frozen in the backseat, any evidence that there had ever been blood flowing through her veins vanishes when Kid analyses her paper white skin.

Did he mention that he was a complete moron?

'_smooth move Kid..'_

After what seems like an eternity, life seeps into Crona once again as her mouth moves to form her thoughts.

"Y-you…..w-w-wait…..w-w-w-what?" She stutters out, voice shaking like a leaf.

"Crona…I am sorry….that's not at all how I wanted it to come out.." Kid says, head hanging low weighing with his failure at presenting the news to Crona. She is silent for several more seconds.

'_Please tell me I didn't break her.'_

Kid jumps a touch when Crona falls back in her seat in a fetal position muttering her favorite sentence over and over again like a mantra. "I don't know how to deal with this, I don't know how to deal with this, I don't know how to deal with this, I don't know how to deal with this…."

He hates being right.

He failed. He's a failure, he couldn't stop Crona from panicking. Kid feels his anxiety begin to close in around him, wrapping him in its filthy vines. He drops his head in his hands as he stares at his lap, thoughts swirling with his fiasco. How did the doors get jammed? How could he let this happen? How could he have been so blunt with her! Thanks to Kid, Crona was now whimpering in the back seat. In the middle of winter, and an unusually glacial one at that. He mentally reprimands himself for the longest time before he feels long gentle arms wrap themselves around his shoulders. Shocked, Kid cranes his head up to look at his sympathetic comforter.

An influx of shock clouds his already battered mind. Crona is gazing at him guiltily, mouth twisted into a sheepish frown.

"I-I'm sorry….Kid. I'm sorry, I-I know I'm not being much h-help." Crona whispers into his ear, his initial deduction of her emotions vindicated when the concern and a hint of contriteness pulsates in her tone. Kid's face flushes red at their close proximity, with the way her head is perched on his right shoulder now, it would be ridiculasly easy to turn his head a couple of degrees and lean in a few centimeters to connect his lips to hers. But he shakes the thought away though when Crona's words finally register.

She honestly thought-, no it wasn't her fault at all. Does she think that he is upset with _her? _

"Crona, why on earth are you apologizing? I am not holding you accountable for this dilemma, it's my fault really….if anything you should be blaming me.." He confesses.

"N-no! Kid I c-could never! I-I don't b-blame you at all. I-I-I….I'm j-just sorry t-that…s-shinigami-kun….w-with the w-way I r-reacted….I-I'm s-sorry for b-being a b-burden." She murmures.

A dull ach surrounds Kid's heart. No, she doesn't blame him, but her self reproach hurts more than any accusation she could have directed at him.

'_Oh Crona….sweetheart, how could you ever be a burden…..'_

Shaking his head, Kid glances at Crona and chuckles weakly.

"Silly girl…how can someone as wonderful as you ever be considered a burden?"

Crona's eyes widen at his words, and a pretty little blush spreads across her cheeks. For a moment it looks as if she is about to respond, but she visibly shakes her head and just smiles shyly at him. Unwinding her arms from around him, she falls back into her seat. They momentarily go back to their mutual silence. To anybody else, Crona's silence might have been unnerving. But to Kid, he is just content that, for now he's managed to make her smile.

Then again, they are currently trapped inside this car, why not see if they can make the most of it? Kid turns in his seat once again, eyes locked on Crona. They can indulge in silence a little later.

"Crona, would you like to sit up front with me? Maybe we can pass the time by listening to the radio.." He suggests jauntily.

Crona's serene expression momentarily gets replaced with one of fear at the prospect of sitting up front, her pursed lips seem mildly contemplative. Oh that's right, she's not quite ready to sit in the passengers seat. He doesn't get a chance to retract his invitation, however, before she's wiped the fear clean off her face and smiles once again. Crona slowly nods, apparently done weighing her options and diffidently rises to crawl over next to Kid. Kid wonderfully surprised offers her his hand to help her through.

A second later, he realizes his mistake.

His eyes are glued to the long creamy leg that extends outward to step onto the passenger seat, her hold on his hand tightens when she faintly hops to get more leverage. Bringing the side of her hip closer to him. Kid's heart is running a thousand miles per hour as her black dress rides up higher and higher with each effort she puts forward.

Her dress is now half way up her flawless thigh as her other leg moves through the space in between the two car seats. Kid hates himself for watching her so closely, but he can't help it, when his hormones awaken it's impossible to look away. His eyes trail up her hour glass figure, and gulping they settle on the now visible swell of her chest.

'_So she has been eating a little more…'_

'_Wait-, what am I doing!'_

Ashamed, Kid rips his eyes from Crona's figure and he hides behind his black bangs. Oh dear, what was he doing, it was terribly disgusting for him to be watching her in this manner, it was improper.

"U-um, s-shinigami-kun…how d-do you w-work this t-thing a-again?" Crona questions already looking at the radio. Kid looks up from his lap, face still feeling hot, as he pushes his musings aside.

"Oh….well, all you have to do. Actually, I think I'll just show you." Kid reaches out to turn the ignition key.

'_Ok then….turn the key and switch the radio on…'_

When Kid completes the small task, he smiles and nodds in approval. At least they can do this until the others come to look for them. Really, they are bound to come looking for them eventually. After all, the reason they had gone out in the first place was to pick up a gallon of milk for Patty. So no worries.

Right.

Right?

"I-I've never listened t-to a r-radio b-before…." Crona announces, face lighting up a tad as she listens to soft music begin to pour out of the machine for, apparently, the first time.

'_Not a big surprise when one considers the way Medusa kept her cut off from the world.'_

The young reaper's blood boils recalling the way the snake witch had treated her own daughter, it was disgustingly unjustified. How could anyone treat their own child so coldly?

Thinking this matter over, Kid subconsciously looks at Crona's amused face, and makes a personal promise that he will never, ever treat their child so callously.

'_That's not going to happen to us…'_

Ignorant of the fact that he just made a promise that strongly depended on whether or not Crona would allow Kid to deflower her, Kid blissfully turns to the radio. Turning up the volume, he begins to explain to Crona how to work it.

* * *

Do you know that feeling you get? You know, when you feel like your cheeks are about to burst from all the blood that seemed to have climbed there? Or when your heart is running at the speed of a _freaking horse_? That feeling that makes even your black and white striped hair stick up?

'_No? Yeah, I didn't think so.'_

Who ever said that it is impossible to die from embarrassment was obviously an inconsiderate sarcastic fool with no attractive female companions. As soon as Kid gets out of this car, he is going to take that idiots soul.

Kid's back is as straight as a board as he eyes the black blooded meister next to him. Her blue eyes are sparkling with curiosity as she unknowingly arches forward, causing some cleavage to peak out from her recently unbuttoned white collar.

'_Is she doing this on purpose?'_

Crona had, at some point, thought it would be a good idea to unbutton her collar in the presence of a hormonal teenage reaper. She stuttered out something about the car feeling a little warm. Why she felt hot all of a sudden, he isn't sure, personally he still feels a little cold. But then again, her dress_ is _rather thick. He loves her. He _really_ does. But if Kid didn't know any better, he would think that Crona was trying to kill him. Kill him how you ask? Two words: blood loss. That's right, for the past seven minutes Death the Kid has been plugging his nose with some tissues he found in the glove department (thank Death for that!). He isn't particularly fond of doing this, however he figures that this is better than the alternative.

He can't be sure, but Kid's pretty sure that spraying blood all over the interior of a rented car will not help him score too many points with the young witch seated adjacent to him.

'_Come on Kid, stop looking at her….you can do this…just stop paying so much attention to her.'_

He shuts his eyes tight and tries to think of something-, anything to take his mind off of Crona. Something to calm himself down.

'_So….is the mansion still symmetrical?…Liz and Patty are at Maka's and Soul's place right now along with everyone else. So yes, of course it is still perfect. Yes perfect…I wonder if the porcelain vase is still directly in the middle of the living room where I left it…'_

Ok, so maybe thinking of the possibility of asymmetrically placed objects in his house isn't the smartest way to calm himself down…..but at least he's worried about something _else _now.

"H-hey s-shinigami-kun, w-what style o-of music I-is this? I-I think I h-heard M-Maka and T-Tsubaki listening t-t-o this s-song once…" Crona asks, looking at Kid with pure wonder gracing her features. Kid quirkes an eyebrow and cracks a smile at Crona's face.

'_Too cute….'_

Finally turning his attention to the radio, he listens.

"…_You should let me love you, let me be the one to~_

_Give you everything you want and need._

_Baby good love and protection, make me your selection~._

_Show you the way love's supposed to be-"_

Kid's finger turns the volume on the radio down faster than Patty on a giraffe rampage. What in the world was that? Is the radio reading his mind now? Oh god it is isn't it! He new the rental was evil!

"S-shinigami-k-kun?" Crona questions, back a little straighter now at Kid's (in her mind) odd reaction. Kid snaps out of his mental rant to adress her

"Um….yes, well, Crona…may I please change the station?" Kid asks in a pleading tone, doing his best to keep the whimper out of his somewhat shaky voice.

"Ok then…." Crona eventually says, shrugging slightly.

He puts the volume up again as his finger stretches out to move onto another song. It's alright, he'll just put something else now and he can stop worrying-

"_I fell in love with shawty when _

_I see her on the dance floor~!_

_She was dancing sexy, pop, pop, poppin-"_

Oh how convenient! Next!

"…_..I like the way you touch me there_

_I like the way you pull my hair~_

_Babe, if I don't feel it I ain't faking, no, no~!"_

You have got to be kidding…..Kid once again switches the station.

"…._Boy come on and get your rocks off~_

_Come put a little love in my glove box! I wanna_

_Dance with no pants on, holla! Meet me in the back-"_

AAUURRGG! Why! Why was it always him!

"K-Kid!"

'_Kid's not here right now, he's gone somewhere else so I can crack my skull open…'_

Death the Kid was thumping his head against the dash board….even the radio had turned against him. The only lucky thing about today was the fact that he was locked in with Crona, and even then he couldn't fully enjoy that because he felt so guilty about _locking her _in the first car she had ever ridden in. He was supposed to be being charming and dashing so he could sweep her off her feet damn-it! Not having a mental break down because he couldn't work up the courage to look at her with out his heart doing the hamster dance! He'd had a plan too!

Step 1: become _even closer_ as friends with Crona.

Step 2: Charmingly sweep her off her feet by being gentlemanly and symmetrical.

Step 3: Get your first kiss.

He could still faintly hear Crona trying to get him to stop banging his head in the distance. Ok, so that obviously meant that he wasn't hitting his head hard enough.

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP! JEEZ YOU GUYS ARE SO FREAKING ANNOYING!" Ragnorak screamed bursting out of Crona's back.

Kid stared in shock at the black blooded sword for a couple of seconds, momentarily halting his attempts at fracturing his skull. What on earth was Ragnorak doing out?

"This is retarded, you idiots are making a racket, I can't sleep with you two making a racket! If you're going to make out just do it all ready! You brats are so freaking slow!"

Tha-, what the hell!

"YOU!" He yelled pointing at Crona, "stop being so freaking clueless, and just give three stripes what he wants so he can stop making so much noise!"

'_What…I want…?'_

"AND YOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING LOOKING AT MY MEISTER THAT WAY IN THE FIRST PLACE YOU PERVY BASTARD!" Kid's face turned an unnaturally cherry red, how had he…

"Jeez you two are pathetic!" Ragnorak continued to say, unaffected by the neon red reaper, crossing his chibi arms he went silent and watched. Ragnorak didn't look like he was going to be going back in anytime soon.

"U-um….Raggy…?"

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT!…..What do you want?"

"E-exactly w-what a-am I supposed t-t-o give K-Kid-kun?"

Ragnorak gave a frustrated sigh and then turned his attention to Kid. "How the hell can you put up with her? Whatever, damn, make the first move already so I can sleep."

"R-Ragnorak, exactly what are you implying!" Oh good his voice is back!

"Don't play dumb with me, I've seen the way you look at her, I know what you want! You follow her around like some retard puppy, so make it quick and plant one on her, you two are starting to make me sick!"

How-, how vulgar! This is ridiculous, he couldn't just force himself on her! It was wrong and completely immoral!

"Shinigami-kun, what is he t-talking a-about?" Crona's startled, shaky voice breaking through the tension. Kid inwardly winced, this wasn't going at all according to plan…

"HE LIKES YOU! There see? Like a band aid!" Ragnorak had officially made it on Death the Kid's hit list. the top of the hit list. Along with Soul, the assymetrical lady that malicously ripped his perfectly symmetrical sticky notes to shreds last week, and yes, even Chuck Norris.

"W-well, I would h-hope so, we're friends right K-Kid-kun?" Crona stuttered, looking to Kid for confirmation. No, Crona wasn't quite getting it, but for this Kid was mildly grateful. At least he still had a chance at telling her himself when he was ready. He faintly nodded at her before-

"You idiot! I mean like-like you!"

'_Really! Really! Was it too much to ask for one break!'_

"Ragnorak, get out of here. Right. Now. This does not concern you." Kid stated through gritted teeth. Ragnorak froze at Kid's harsh tone, he leaned back slightly, and Kid happily took note of the fact that this was the first time that he had seen Ragnorak look even remotely startled by someone that was not an opponent. Of course, like most of Kid's triumphant moments, it didn't last long. Ragnorak visibly shook himself out of his somber state and retorted with his own personal remark. "Like hell it doesn't! Didn't you hear me! YOU'RE CUTTING INTO MY FREAKING SLEEP TIME!"

"Kid-kun….what did he mean by like-like?" Crona's question managed to silence Ragnorak, if only for a moment.

'_What do you say in a situation like this…?'_

….Evidently nothing that can help your burning face….Kid took in a puff of air before opening his mouth. "W-well, Crona….it's like t-this….there are two different ways of liking someone…you see….um.." He couldn't do it. His tongue had not quite unknotted itself yet.

The wind whistled by outside swirling the small dots of falling snow. It occurred to him that his tongue may have permanently fallen prey to paralysis. Not good, Kid kind of needed it…

"Kid-kun?" And it seemed that Crona needed his tongue as well….wait, what? N-no, ok, bad thoughts! Surprisingly, Ragnorak had managed to remain silent throughout Kid's inner battle. Whether this was a good thing or not, Kid had yet to find out..

"R-Ragnorak, I think we b-broke him!" Crona worriedly announced, looking up at Ragnorak guiltily. Ragonorak just shook his head in aggravation, that is before a more mischievous look than usual lit up his round face. Kid managed a frown at the strange look on the weapons face, he swore he could almost see the light bulb going off above its head. Ragnorak chuckled darkly, and looked down at Crona's perturbed face.

What on earth was running through the swords hea-

He never got to finish that thought. Because before Kid knew it, his vision was clouded with pink and pale porcelain hues, as well as a gentle pressure on his lips.

Ragnorak laughed loudly in the distance, but Kid could hardly hear it. Crona…..it was Crona, all to quickly, Kid became aware of his lips on hers. He should have gotten off of her, should have apologized for not moving away quickly enough. And above all Kid should have slugged Ragnorak good and hard for forcing his meister to do such a thing.

He didn't do any of those things, he _couldn't_ do any of those things. His mind had gone completely blank, the only thing Kid could think of now was the incredibly soft lips pressed to his own.

He should have done anything except for what he did next.

Kid shut his eyes as pure unadulterated joy filled his being, trailing both of his hands up to cup her face, he deepened the kiss they were both now locked in. When Crona didn't pull away from him, he pushed a little harder against her mouth, the only thing that registers now is the prominent warmth that is encasing his brain. He moves his lips soundly against hers, now working his fingers through her short lavender hair. He can't help but moan a little when steady hands settle themselves on his chest, thrilled at the contact, Kid starts kissing Crona harder, and harder, and harder…..

That is until a small squeak brings him back to earth. Kid's eyes snap open and he comes face to face with a startled pinkette, lips slightly puffy from their earlier actions and face flushed from breathing heavily. Kid isn't much better off, his breathing is still slightly ragged from the contact he had with her, and he can feel his face warming considerably. Right now though, Kid is not thinking about his racing heart beat, or haggard breathing.

'_What did I just do?'_

What had he just done? Crona, he had taken advantage of Ragnorak's impulsive behavior to get his hands on Crona…..or rather _keep _his hands on Crona. He had not even taken into consideration how Crona would feel about him taking her first kiss, she probably hadn't even wanted him to do that. Probably didn't want him the way he wanted her…..

The way she put her hands on his chest? She was most likely attempting to shove him away from her, it was her first kiss…..and he had completely ruined it for her. He'd forced himself on Crona, touched her without her consent. And what's worse? He had enjoyed every second of it. His first kiss with the one person his love fit perfectly, the only girl for him, and he had been utterly selfish and taken her kisses without permission. How revolting…..he couldn't even bring himself to regret it completely. It had felt so….good. Good, exhilarating, pleasant.

He had wanted more, even now Kid still wanted more, and he hated himself for it. Hated himself for not having more self control, and for wanting to taint someone as sweet and innocent as Crona. This wasn't right, this wasn't fair to her at all.

"Crona, I-I'm so sorry….." Kid spoke, eyes pleading with hers for forgiveness. He could barley look at her, damn honor code was whacking him on the back of his head. Again.

"T-that wasn't. Crona I am so so-"

"P-please…..again.."

The hairs on the back of Kid's neck shoot up straight as an arrow, Crona's gaze was unwavering as she looked him in the eye and repeated her earlier request.

"A-again…..do it a-again…" She was still somewhat out of breath, and her face was as flushed as ever….but there was something else, something different in her eyes. With a start Kid recognized the darkened look and dreamy expression. It was want, longing. The same feelings that had been running through him, were now being projected by Crona.

"Kid-kun…." Kid couldn't move, could this really be happening? Does she want what he thinks she wants? He didn't have to ponder the possibilities for long before Crona's excitement won the best of her and Crona decided to take matters into her own hands. Leaning forward, Crona attached her lips to Kid's once more.

A familiar warmth surged through him for the second time as Crona's lips touched his. Wrapping around his brain, the last remnants of his conscience were swept away as desire took over his actions once more. Kid leaned forward a bit, pushing against Crona with his mouth, he started moving his lips against hers. Caressing her velvety lips with his slightly firmer ones, then with all the strength he could muster, Kid pulled away a little to take another look at Crona's dazed face.

"A-again…" She said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

That's all that he needed to hear.

He kissed her more forcibly this time around. Making no effort to hold back his moans, Kid wrapped his arms around her small waist and moved his lips against her soft mouth. Crona hesitantly mirrored Kid's movements as she ran her fingers through his hair, copying the actions he had preformed earlier. A harsh shiver runs up Kid's spin, and this time, it isn't because of the cold. Her fingers are running down his spine now as he trails rough kisses down her jaw line and finally stops at her neck, he takes the time to lightly bite her neck and then plant a kiss on it. He grins as a pleased moan bubbles out of the witch, and he wants to hear more. More desperate moans and breathy pleas of 'again' ringing in his ears.

More, more, more, more, more.

"K-Kid…" Crona chokes out between soft gasps as he continues to assault her neck, he can feel his soul twitch in anticipation, he likes the way she's saying his name. He likes it a lot. This only spurs him to attack her neck further, causing Crona to squirm and wrap her arms around his neck for support. It only takes him a second to realize that they are laying down in the front seat. Finally after what seems like an eternity, Kid leaves her neck alone and begins to make his way back to her pouty lips, but a finger stops him. Kid instantly freezes, had he gone to far? Did she want to stop? He sincerely hoped not. Death the Kid did not want to stop. Ever.

"T-he gap….it's hurting m-me…" Crona says still out of breath reassuring him that she also wants to continue.

'_oh…forgot about that one..'_

Kid suppresses the urge to smack himself upside the head. Of course, how inconsiderate of him, he had been so preoccupied with being with her that he had ultimately forgotten about the pain laying in the front row would cause. Without thinking twice, Kid sheepishly apologizes and begins to move to the back seats. Crona looks confused at first, but when Kid offers her his hand once again, she tentavily smiles and hoists herself over the seats.

This time Kid doesn't look away when her dress hikes up.

He is to far gone for formalities now, Crona doesn't even have her left foot firmly planted on the floor yet when Kid yanks her over and she lands in his lap. Legs situated at his sides. They both take a deep breath when they become aware of their position. They had certainly been kissing quite passionately moments ago, but this was different. She was pressed up against him closer than before, closer than ever. And he is enjoying this more than he cares to admit. He tries to block the thought of what might happen if she were to shift….

No, he's losing himself too quickly. He needs to slow down. Crona once again wraps her arms around his neck, bringing his attention back to her face. A wave of want crashes down on him once more at the lavender haired witch's countenance, lips slightly parted and face flushed just a little bit, she looks him straight in the eye as she whispers his name once more. She's pleading for more, he knows, this time he does not wait for her to form the word 'again'. Crashing his lips on hers, Kid runs his hands up and down her exposed legs, Crona's dress having ridden up when she fell on him. This action earns a small squeak from Crona and Kid decides to take this a little further, Kid roughly runs clean hands further up her legs to her thighs. This time Crona's breathy moans vibrate against his mouth and an excited shiver runs up his spine, groaning, Kid caresses her thighs and pushes his mouth harshly against Crona.

She starts to stand up a little, and dissapointment floors Kid at the prospect of having to stop. He almost grips her waist to stop her, but Crona beats him to the punch. She runs her pale hands hard up and down against his chest and focuses all her attention into kissing him, now it's Kid's turn to gasp at her sudden bold action. She does this for some time, and Kid continues to rub her thighs with his fingers. That is until she starts bobbing around, vertically to be more exact.

Judging from her inconsistent moves vertically, Kid can tell that she isn't trying to touch him on purpose. She is simply doing her best to make the kiss enjoyable for him, and he loves her for it, loves her for being so utterly considerate and selfless. But the jolts of pleasure Crona is giving him whenever she accidentally grinds in his lap are starting to become unbearable. A strangled moan slithers past his parted lips at a particularly low dip Crona makes.

'_Oh God….'_

He feels as if something inside him has ignited, something is burning inside of him slowly and impairing his judgment. It is burning away the last fragments of his self control that linger. The only thing keeping him from shoving Crona down and taking full and complete control of her. The tiny jolts of pleasure he is experiencing are starting to become much more frequent, and his growling is starting to become louder and louder. He has to stop her before she teases him any further, before he looses control completely and uses her shock and innocence to his advantage.

Kid's hands shoot out and latch onto Crona's waist, immediately halting her movements. Crona, somewhat startled, detaches her mouth from his and gives him a questioning look. Her lips are a little swollen, and the prettiest pink that he has ever seen, tiny gasps spill out from her lips. Breathing still erratic, he never thought that he would find something as simple as breathing to be so attractive. Suddenly he's lost again, and is wondering why he stopped in the first place.

'_Was I….going to say something?'_

"Shinigami-kun…..did I do something wrong?" She asks, a guilty look beginning to form on her pale features. She slowly descends onto his lap, sitting down. And before he can stop himself, Kid jerks his hips upwards into her own, an aggressive growl tumbling out of his mouth at the unexpected pleasing contact.

Kid's eyes suddenly widen in mortification at what he has just done.

"Kid…." Crona looks bewildered at Kid's sudden movement, and her gaze descends down below at his lap, Crona shifts slightly, curiously, seemingly unaware of what is going on. His hold on her hips tightens as a sharp moan rumbles in his stiffened body. Now he remembers what he was going to say.

"Crona….please, it's….I am so sorry. But please stop moving." How he manages to say this without stuttering, he'll never know. Crona just looks at him confused, head cocking to the side awaiting an explanation.

"It's…I-, maybe we should stop for a bit.." He manages to say, eyes not meeting hers. He can't look at her, he's too ashamed. Crona shifts in his lap once again.

"C-Crona! Please stop moving!" God he can't take anymore of this! What in the world is she trying to do to him!

"Kid….I think that s-something g-got caught in your p-pants…"

'_Father please kill me now.'_

Out of all the scenarios he had, admittedly, imagined with Crona, explaining his (ahem…) _problem _to her had not been one of them. He takes back whatever he said before about telling her that they were locked in the car being the worst of his troubles, this one takes the cake. God this is so embarrassing…

"Crona….that's m-me.." Do girls find stuttering attractive? Forget girls, does _Crona_ find stuttering attractive? He had long since learned that Crona was not the typical female, not at all like Maka or Liz.

"O-Oh." She says, she doesn't sound very confused this time, but she also does not sound as if she understands the full extent of what he is insinuating.

Ok, so he will just ask her to get off…and then he'll focus on getting his breathing back under control…..That sounds like a good plan right? No, it's a horrible plan, as soon as she removes herself from on top of him….she is going to see. But it's the best plan he can form right now, what with his brain drunk with euphoria from earlier activities…

"K-Kid-kun?" His brain stops doing summersaults as Kid immediately gives his attention to Crona, did….she notice?

"I-I…don't really want to stop…" Her eyes are starting to get hazy as she lowers her face to his and lifts herself from his lap to prop herself up on her knees.

"C-Crona….I'm not sure you understand what is going on….you see….I'm-"

Her usually trembling voice is firmer now as she interrupts him, and this time, it takes a little more than calming thoughts to put himself back together.

"I understand Kid, and I don't mind….I don't mind at all….I think I can deal with this…"

Had he heard her correctly? Wasn't she upset with him? Angry? Disgusted? Why wasn't she upset with him? Crona, doesn't give him very much time to contemplate this. Her lips press against his in a fervent kiss, and he cannot bring himself to stop her.

* * *

**Crona's P.O.V **

Something feels….weird.

Kid's looking around a little nervously and his cheeks are really, really red. Did she do something wrong?

Shifting in his lap a little in an attempt to figure out what is wrong with Kid's pants, Crona gasps as Kid moans again. He seems to be struggling not to throw his head back. Breathing heavily, Kid says something about wanting to take a break, and then he is apologizing…

Why is he apologizing? He just said it was him….he's not carrying a weapon, so what is the problem? Beside's…she doesn't really want to stop this-, this-, whatever it is they are doing. She isn't exactly sure why they are pressing their mouths together, at first she had thought that he was trying to eat her. But it felt way to good for it to be cannibalism, and bad things aren't supposed to feel good…

Right?

Kid-kun isn't looking at her now. He seems embarrassed about something. Well, there is something different in his pants, but if it's him she doesn't see why he should be embarrassed. Something flutters in her stomach as a familiar haze begins to take over her mind as she looks at Kid's lips again….it had felt pretty good….maybe he'll stop feeling bad about himself if she makes him forget…He seemed to be enjoying it immensely last time. So, sucking in a shuttering breath Crona whispers Kid's name again. She hadn't really meant for it to come out as a whisper, but well, there you go. She is pleased when Kid immediately abandons whatever thoughts he was having and pays attention to her. The haze intensifies and she wants to press her mouth against his..

"I-I…don't really want to stop…" Her voice sounds heavy with something….inviting, not inviting in the way Tsubaki is when she welcomes Crona into her home, a different kind of inviting she isn't familiar with. Whatever tone she has just used, it makes Kid gulp a little and sit up straighter. She lifts herself from his lab and uses her knees to keep her elevated.

"C-Crona….I'm not sure you understand what is going on….you see….I'm-"

"I understand Kid, and I don't mind….I don't mind at all….I think I can deal with this…"

She surprises herself with her outburst, but she manages to suppress a blush. Kid doesn't seem to be dealing too well with whatever is happening, so she will do her best to deal with it for him. Up until today, she never thought that she would say this….but if it is for Kid, she will do anything.

Kid looks a little surprised too. But not distressed. So she must be doing something right….

She touches her lips to his and then all her worries evaporate like steam off of Maka's hot chocolate. Can she deal with this?

Kid wraps his arms around her waist and flips them so that he is on top now, his eyes look darker somehow, but a strange voice at the back of her head tells her not to be afraid. That this is alright, because it feels alright. Butterflies are fluttering all around her stomach, but Crona knows it isn't out of fear. He lowers himself to her face and moves his lips against her slightly open mouth. She doesn't really know what it is that they are doing, but it sure feels nice, and Crona finds herself _wanting_ to deal with it.

This is ok, all is right. All is safe.

* * *

**Kid's P.O.V**

'_Symmetry, that is what I enjoy asthetically'_

The words resound in his mind like a dream, bumping around aimlessly in an endless waterfall of thought. They sound distant and a hundred years away, yes, a dream is the proper term to describe them as. His lips press against Crona's clavical and begin to kiss down lower with each passing second, Crona's breathy squeals intensifying along with the touches.

'_Symmetry, that is what I enjoy asthetically'_

The words continue to bounce around in his mind, and finally he realizes them. They were the words he had spoken, symmetry. He processes his 'way of life', as he had taken to calling it, symmetry. The one thing he loved and truly cherished. His sole reason for being. Anything asymmetrical was garbage, trashy worthless garbage. Nothing was more important than balance and perfection. Nothing and nobody was above that rule.

Kid runs his hands up Crona's spine as she and he shutter in excitement. Hands trailing up to stroke her perfectly odd colored and asymmetrical hair. He grins, mirth taking over his person at the beautiful asymmetrical - yet utterly perfect in his eyes - witch below him. Lowering his face again to her own, he takes possesion of her soft lips and loses himself to desire.

_'Nothing is more important than symmetry, anything asymmetrical is imperfect. Nothing and nobody is above that.'_

He thinks he has found the one exception to that rule.

* * *

Soul rolls his eyes as Black Star yammers away about how he is above and beyond everybody, while climbing the stop signs in order to scream it to the heavans, of course. Black Star is most definitely Soul's best friend. But even he has to admit that Black Star can be a handful.

"Hey you! Yeah granny I'm talking to you!…Bow down to my godly godliness!"

Yes even Soul Eater Evens has to admit that his friend is somewhat irritating.

"Hey, Black Star. Get down from there already, we are supposed to be looking for Crona and Kid." Soul is NOT getting another Maka chop just because Black Star refuses to help look for their friends. He is in enough trouble as it is. In retro respect, maybe rigging the car doors so they could only open from the outside wasn't the coolest stunt, especially when you are stupid enough to write the plan down for your meister to find. But hey, Soul is a cool friend and cool friends help their best friends get the girls that they have been pinning after for, um, about.

Um.

OK, so he has no idea how long Kid has been making googly eyes at Crona for. But he is certain that Kid really likes her, no matter how many times Kid has fervently denied it. Kid may be a paranoid, introverted, symmetry obsessed, anal retentive, weird, strict…..

Wait, what was he talking about again?….Oh right, right. Kid getting together with Crona. Anyways, Kid is a good guy and deserves the girl he is after. The equally weird girl, the only girl on the planet that thinks his symmetry fits are 'cute'. Holy crap, Kid really needs this girl.

'_well….sorry man, but Maka says we got to find you and Crona and get you out of the car…apparently she's to concerned about how Crona is dealing with it to worry about your happiness.'_

Yes, Soul realizes that he is grumbling, but come on! He was this close to being the perfect matchmaker! Failing to hook up your two friends is so not cool. Ah well, time to get Black Star off the stupid pole so they can go find them.

"HEY YOU! YEAH YOU! I'M YOUR GOD YOU MOTHER FUC-!"

*crash!*

Hell to the yes! Perfect aim!

"Ow! Soul how could you do this to me! YOUR GOD! How could you throw a rock at my head!"

"Shut up and get up off from the ground. We need to find Kid and Crona." He says walking right by the fallen assasine.

"Man I don't see why I have to help find them.." Black Star grumbles, dusting off his back side and trotting alongside Soul.

"Are you kidding! You're the one that helped me plan this whole thing!" Soul exclaims, how could Black Star have forgotten his hand in this whole mess so quickly?

"Yeah, but it was your idea!"Soul massages his temples, there is not point in arguing with Black Star. What was that one thing some wise man said once?

"_Never argue with an idiot, they'll just drag you down to their level and beat you with experience."_ -some wise guy.

Or wait, was it Kid who had said that? Ah well, somebody said it.

Soul looks around him at the snow covered trees, it doesn't usually snow in Nevada, but when it does….well, it's really cold. And Soul doesn't really do snow. Or anything with ice that makes the ground slippery, slippery surfaces have a tendency to make certain scyth weapons loose their balance, and certain scythe weapons don't like it when they eat the floor. Looking up at the signs for the fifth time, he contemplates the serious questions of the universe. Questions such as: Where the hell could Kid have droven Crona to? Why can't these stupid signs make sense and lead him somewhere? Has he given Kid enough time to make a move?

See? Serious life altering questions. Cool questions cool guys like him think about instead of doing homework. smiling Soul makes his way through whatever street this is, a new bounce in his step. He'll find them eventually, and hopefully he has bought Kid enough time getting lost in Death city to make a move on his future girlfriend.

* * *

**5 minutes later**

"Hey, Soul, so where were Kid and Crona going?" Black Star grumply asks, head twisting around sadly at being forced to be quiet. Yeah, Soul is a cool guy, but being a cool guy does not necessarily mean that he pays attention to each and everything that Maka tells him.

"Honestly? I have no idea, they were going to buy _something. _So walk towards some store I guess, it might be a good idea to start at a food market." Soul says confidently, quickening his steps towards the store at the end of the block. Yes, he finally found something!

"Oh, alright! Awsome!" Black Star anounces running towards the super market. It does not take them very long to get there. Ok, so the parking lot, here they go.

Red car? No, the car was black.

The van? No it was a Taurus.

Motorcycle, Mitsubishi…where is the car?

Soul cranes his neck to look behind him at the other side of the parking lot. Interestingly enough, that side is deserted apart from the green car in the left corner, the van close to it, and….the black Taurus in the right hand corner.

Bingo.

"Hey, Black Star, I found them." Soul says, jabbing Black Star in the ribs with his elbow.

"Ow! OH OK! LETS GO OPEN THE DOOR!" Black Star screams, literaly leaving a cloud of smoke in his place as he scrambles towards the car. The teenage death scythe sweat droppes as he strolls over. Then stops.

The windows are all fogged up.

What the-

The car lurches to one side a little as a funny sounding squeak erupts from inside. Was that….Crona?

"Soul? Hey Soul?" Black Star asks nudging him. Thing is, Soul is too busy running through the possibilities of what is going on inside the vehicle to respond to the blue haired meister.

"Soul! Come back to me man!" Black Star pleads flailing his arms around at a glassy eyed Soul. Yep, not coming back.

So Black Star did the only logical thing he could think to do. He shoved aside his best friend, consequesntally knocking him down, and reached for the handle of the car.

"BLACK STAR, WAIT NO!"

It's too late, the car door is already swinging open.

Black Star and Soul stand (or in Soul's case sits) completely still, mouth agap, and face devoid of any emotion other than shock. Their faces are stark white, light with surprise, and suddenly Soul wonders exactly _why _this area of the parking lot is deserted. Crona's head hangs from out of the car hair in complete disarray, and dress up to her waist with a, equally flushed and panting Kid straddling her hips. His tie is missing and all the buttons on his dress shirt are completely undone, chest exposed. Needless to say this wasn't quite what Soul had expected to find. The four of them stare at each other completely still for a long time. Crona's face is grey from embarrassment, and Kid just looks a little surprised.

After a couple more seconds of mindless starring, Kid is the first to react. Face organizing itself into a blank stare Kid says the one thing Soul and Black Star had not been expecting to hear.

"This is _precisely _what it looks like."

And without a second thought, he shuts the door. If you strain your ears, you can hear Crona sheepishly whimpering Kid's name in embarresment. If you strain your ears a little more you can also hear Kid softly chuckling at his (evidently) new girlfriends mortification, and reassuring her that none of it matters at the moment. Not that Soul is straining his ears to listen in on them or anything. Damn…..and here he thought Kid was some reserved prudish goody goody, alright Kid way to go! This had turned a hundred times better than Soul had hoped! He and Black Star had thought that they would have had to lock them in some perverse locations a couple more times before _anything _like this would happen!

Soul stands up and takes a hold of Black Star's shirt, pulling him along. A triumphant smile stretching across his features, his awesome cool plan had worked, and that was all that really mattered. They would come back in an hour, and maybe present the news to the rest of their friends.

Soul decides that he is a pretty cool matchmaker. Both weapon and assasine wander around for a while, trying to figure out how to get home as the freshly fallen snow crunches under their feet….it's peaceful, it's quite. And the weird confusing signs perched at the corners of the quad don't really bother the death sythe all that much, it is peacful. It is quiet. Which is why Soul isn't surprised when Black Star pipes up behind him to shatter the silence.

"Hey….Soul."

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to tell Maka when we get home."

Crap.

* * *

**A/N: Awkward sexy fluff? Yes I sometimes write that. Don't go easy on me, tell me how bad or good this story was! Come on people make me cry! I dare you! **

**Dannie: For cereal people! She's asking for it! She's actually giving you permission to make her squirm! **

**Me: Yeah! What that random voice said!**

**Dannie: My names Dannie you freakin' schitzo!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, whatever...but really, constructive critisism would be much appreciated. **

**Press the magic blue button at the bottom of this page if you would like me to continue writing Kid and Crona fanfiction. Or have the cookie fairy deliver fresh warm cookies to your door.**

**Because magic cookie fairies are awsome...**

** *NOTE: Shizoid7loner will not be held accountable if the lazy cookie fairy does not in fact deliver cookies to your door. Which means that you cannot sue her arse in court for false advertisment. HAHAHAHA you aren't getting a cent out of her! BUAHAHAHAHA I WILL ENSLAVE YOUR ENTIRE HUMAN RACE, BUAHAHAH- um, *cough cough*, ahem...I mean. I am deeply sorry If you recieve no cookies. ***


End file.
